


Full Circle

by kiva31



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiva31/pseuds/kiva31
Summary: SPOILERS : Set in S6, during Full Circle. Major spoilers for that, as well as S6 in general, Ascension, and anything concerning Daniel’s ascension.SUMMARY : Sam is a little puzzled at Daniel’s greeting after a year long absence...and she lets him know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Full Circle

********** 

Abydos, Ra's Hidden Chamber. 

~~~ 

I give the Colonel one final nod, watching as he, Teal'c and Skaara leave, heading for the stairs that will take them back to the Abydos gate room. That just leaves me, Jonas and - and Daniel. 

He's already looking at the puzzle behind us, focused in a way that sends a pang through my body as I remember how familiar it is...how he used to get this absorbed in his work, all of his attention on the latest artefact or language to be deciphered. I think I might have actually missed dragging him down to the commissary for food, knowing that he'd probably forget to do anything about a simple thing like hunger if he was too engrossed. I still smile when I recall how he would do the same for me if I got too involved with a project. The Colonel once even threatened to write a book...he called it, 'The care and feeding of the terminal workaholic,'  and he said that he was going to use Daniel and I as his main subjects. Then Daniel...left...and I had no one to fuss over like that. 

I quickly turn, eyes front as I look for a clue...I won't slack off, won't ask the question that practically burns my lips from holding back. I'm a soldier, and this is a combat situation - or could be, if the Colonel and the others are over-run. There's no place for stupid insecurities, no place for remembering the past. None. 

Daniel turns from the wall in front of us, his gaze moving over the many artefacts all over the room. I have to admit, some of the objects here are truly beautiful. Although I'm not really one for noticing this type of thing, the craftsmanship is - hey, where did Daniel go? 

"Sam?" 

"Whoa, Daniel!" I pull up short, making a concerted effort to point my gun to the floor, and not at the man who has just appeared out of no where. I'd forgotten how quiet the ascended were...I know Orlin nearly gave me a coronary at one point, and it appears Daniel has picked up that particular trick. 

"Daniel...I know it's been a year since you left, but I would've thought that you could have at least remembered *not* to sneak up on the trained soldier who is holding the *gun!*" 

Okay...that may have been a bit harsh. Daniel doesn't seem to notice though...just keeps on looking at me with that *Daniel* expression. 

"It's okay, Sam...I'm not really here, remember? You couldn't hurt me if you shot me." 

Oh...right. "I could, however, have killed Jonas or myself with a ricochet," I point out. 

Okay, pretty far fetched, but I'm beginning to think it wasn't the fact that he creeped up on me that has me rattled. 

That seems to give him pause, and he throws a look at Jonas over his shoulder. Jonas doesn't notice, just keeps running one hand up and down the Fresco in front of him, his lips moving as he mumbles. You know, if he's not careful, he'll wear away the paint. 

"I'm sorry," Daniel finally says, looking back at me. 

"I'm not the one who almost got shot," I say, moving to a table with several objects on...hey, I wonder if this is - damn, it's always times like this I start wishing for my instruments....and there not to be a troop of Jaffa about to gatecrash, of course. 

"I'm not talking about that," Daniel says next, drawing my attention. "I mean, obviously I'm sorry about that, too...but that wasn't what I was apologizing for." 

I know I'm squinting in my 'what?' look, and Daniel bows his head before moving closer, looking directly into my eyes, his arms folded and his fingers restlessly plucking at the Abydonian robes he's wearing - or projecting, whatever. 

"I'm sorry...for whatever it is I did that has you so upset." 

What? What's he talking about...he can't possibly know. I decide to bluff it, as I ask him as much, making out like I'm struggling to figure him out, when an expression passes over his face, one I recognize as his 'I've got it!' face. 

"Or is it...what I *didn't* do?" 

I open my mouth, about to protest...but he's right. There's no point in denying it. I'm angry...really angry. 

"You know what? You're right." I realize that I'm attracting Jonas' attention, and quickly lower my voice. "The Colonel finally got around to telling us that you had visited him, you know. Then Teal'c chipped in and let us know you'd seen him, too." 

I don't say the words 'What about me?' but they're plainly hanging in the air. 

"Sam, they...they *needed* me. They were in a life or death situation, and they needed something to hang on to. They needed -" 

"*I* needed," I cut in angrily. "I needed to see you...not just when I was near death, either." 

I give a bitter laugh. "God...you know, whenever I would get upset that you were gone, I used to console myself with the fact that you were out there, doing great things that made you happy. That the Colonel and Teal'c were probably missing you as well, wondering where you were, how you were doing. But it turns out they weren't...'cause they already knew! I mean, you couldn't zip in for a second, just to let me know how you were doing and to take a look? " 

"Sam...it's complicated - " 

"No!" I'm on a roll here, and I'm not about to let this one go. "The Colonel went missing one time...we thought he might be dead. I was faced with losing him so soon after losing you and it -" 

I can feel my eyes stinging as my throat tries to close up, and I pause before trying again. "If I'd have known you were around...it might have been easier." 

He's just looking at me. His eyes are the same blue that I remember, but they still seem different. It's sort of nice to know I'm not the only one who's changed. 

"I almost died too...a few times. I had to accept someone new on my team, someone who I didn't even like at first. Someone trying to replace a person who meant *so* much to me. Even if I didn't mean the same to him." 

"You do, Sam," he contradicts immediately, a fierce look on his face. "You mean so much..." 

"So much that you never visited. So much so, that you saw the Colonel and Teal'c." 

"Sam, that was different. They were alone, they *needed* someone. You had your team." 

"That's it? That's your excuse?" Does he expect me to believe that? 

"It isn't an excuse, Sam. You had everyone you needed....I know you feel slighted that I didn't let you see me, but -" 

"What?" *Let* me see him? "You were there?" 

"Several times," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I just...stayed out of sight. It was hard enough just being there...if I had interacted with you all...." 

I can read what he doesn't say in his eyes: If he had interacted with us all, he would've found it harder to go. It doesn't make all of the hurt go away, but I feel a little of the pressure weighing on my chest ease. 

"Still...I needed you Daniel. Then, the first time I see you in a year, you're all 'Hey Sam,' and that's it?" 

"Sam...Abydos is in danger. I would think that you would understand that we don't really have time -" 

"I do," I tell him, and it's true. Now isn't the time, and I know that, but...God, this isn't going anywhere. "I just -" 

"I missed you, Sam," he suddenly says, his voice so low I can barely hear him. Again, it's enough to shut me up, and I look at him. His face tells me that he's sincere, and I feel my eyes start to water. 

"I ...I missed you too," I say, a genuine smile on my face. The last of the pain melts away...I won't kid myself that I'm completely over it...I meant it when I said there were times when I needed him...but knowing that he really does care for me helps. I think that maybe, I just wanted reassuring. 

We both giving each other embarrassed looks, his eyes suspiciously bright, and my own burning with pent up tears. Do ascended beings cry? 

"Dr. Jackson?" Jonas' voice interrupts us, and it takes Daniel a second to realize it's *him* being addressed. 

"Oh, me? Sorry." 

I guess the ascended aren't big on titles. Then Jonas beckons us both over, and we begin checking over the Fresco. 

I can't resist a little tease. "Uh...can't you just zip into the wall and see if there's something on the other side?" 

I can see he recognizes the reference to our - well, disagreement, of a few moments ago - and answers accordingly. "It's...complicated." 

Before we get lost in the puzzle again, we share a look...one that says I understand...it's okay...and I love you. I think that's all we need to know. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Notes: Okay...I was watching a DVD I got free with the TV ZONE special I bought the other day. On it, Amanda Tapping says how there was an extra scene between her and Daniel, added at her request, in which she asks Daniel why the low-key greeting, and they argue, and he shuts her up with a few kind words. Well, they obviously cut it out, so I wrote my own.

* * *

> © December, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
